Mortal
by Mockingtale Bright
Summary: She was myth, he was reality. Perhaps they were doomed from the very start. One-shot


**_Mortal_**

_by Decima Star_

_Decima Star does not own Naruto, she does however, own this story._

* * *

She was beautiful. His goddess. The love of his life. So wise, so ethereal, so unearthly.

Haruno Sakura. That was her name. She had risen out from moonlight and forest, bathed in a golden glow, long pastel locks streaming down her back, her eyes emerald and wise.

She had smiled at him; a forest fairy, wild and mysterious, and he had grabbed onto her wrist and made her his wife.

She was a tree nymph, she took care of those that grew and had roots deep in the ground. She was a myth, and he was reality, and yet she took her vows and became mortal. She loved him, she had said, her days among the evergreen trees, dancing with youth and song would be nothing, nothing compared to living with him.

"I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all the ages of the world alone" she had smiled and said.

He swore he would protect her and worship her, as all men in love do. She believed him, as all women in love do.

They built a house. Brick by brick, wood plank by wood plank and she built a small garden for herself. Scarlet daffodils and coniferous trees, tiger lilies, spotted and fiery, prowling among tiny flowers that spread on the grass like purple coral, jewel-like and sparkling. She was so full of life, and she brought that life to her garden, her small emerald kingdom.

Winter came, and she bore him a child. Yuki, she had named her, for she had skin as pale and fair as snow and hair as dark as ink and ebony.

He could have never been happier. Two fairies, two goddesses living under his roof, bringing him light and joy.

* * *

Then war.

And they had come knocking on his door, men in dark armor and dark faces. It is time, they had said, to serve your country.

And she had burst into tears.

Night, and the stars were cold diamonds inset against black canvas, hard and glaring above the crescent moon. She had stopped crying, and so he talked to her, comforted her in low words, soft and pleading. She had smiled, softly and kindly.

"If stay here with me... You will live on in peace. We will have another son, another daughter… And they will have children. And they will love you, when you are gone… they will remember you.

But when your children are dead, and their children after them. Your name will be lost, a whisper barely heard against the rush of the ages…

If you leave us, and go to war…Glory will be yours… They will write stories and sing songs of your victories for thousands of years… The world will remember your name…

But if you go to war… you will never come home

For in your glories, you walk hand in hand with your doom.

And I shall never see you again."

He felt his skin grow cold, his lips turn numb, for his wife had the power of foresight.

But he went. He went anyway, and she had smiled as he left. She had bid him come safely back home, as if her prophecy was forgotten, as if she was nothing but a mere human housewife, wishing her husband at the threshold of her house the best of luck in battle.

* * *

War. And he fought battles of blood and steel and smoke. He gained titles, ranks, honor and glory and victory. General Uchiha Sasuke they started to whisper, the terror of the battle.

Soon he forgot her words, for years had passed and only her face and his child's remained. He was unbeatable, they had said. A fairy wife and fairy child, witches protecting him with their spells, his enemies had hissed.

Then he forgot their faces as well. And then he met another, like the first burst of spring coming out of winter, beautiful and strong, like a willow standing proud and young in an empty glade. And he was infatuated with her and he forgot, forgot that he had a wife and a child and all he remembered was war and glory.

Years passed, then a decade.

Then one winter, as he was walking amongst powdered frost and an empty field, he felt a whisper in his ear and a brush against his cheek; he brought his hand to his cheek and caught something soft before it fluttered to the ground.

A Sakura petal, vivid and pink.

Memories rushed back to him and soon he found himself riding his horse, hurrying, hurrying home. To his wife, to his child.

* * *

He came back to his home, atop his horse like a lord and king.

Smoldering ruins, charcoal and soot. Burned beyond recognition, her emerald kingdom razed to the ground. The smell of smoke was still tangible in the air.

_But if you go to war… you will never come home_

_For in your glories, you walk hand in hand with your doom_

A fairy wife and fairy child, witches protecting him with their spells, his enemies had hissed. _Get rid of them. _

_And I shall never see you again._


End file.
